From Raven to Writing desk
by TercanoNuruva
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get into more than one fight, causing a rift between their two houses that can only be healed by magic...of more than one kind! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Harry Potter are mine and unfortunately the gorgeous Oliver Wood, the quidditch player from the film, isn't mine either! ;o(

A/N: This is from the third book after Hermione has slapped Malfoy for calling Hagrid, who is the best, pathetic! However, they are all in their sixth year at Hogwarts in my fic.

K, just so you know the background which most people will. Malfoy was attacked by a Hippogriff, Buckbeak, during a class that Hagrid was taking, now said Hippogriff is going to be executed and Hagrid is very upset, cue my fic. And if you don't know what a Hippogriff is you are not a Harry Potter fan at all.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "Look at him blubber! And he is supposed to be our teacher!" 

Harry and Ron both went for him, but – SMACK! Hermione had got there first, slapping him with all the strength she could muster, Malfoy staggered. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil little git!" 

"Hermione!" Said Ron startled, but also impressed. The Griffindors cheered, it was about time Malfoy was put in his place. "Go Hermione!" said Seamus Finnigan, patting her on the shoulder.

"How dare you?" Malfoy squeaked when he finally got his bearings. "You are nothing but a filthy Muggle and I will make sure that my father gets you expelled! Just you wait!" He turned to leave, but Hermione wasn't going to pass up a perfect opportunity like this.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" she said his name with such contempt, that he turned to face her. "Can't fight your own battles? Need Daddy to do everything for you? Probably has to apparate here every morning just to help you tie your shoelaces." A cheap shot as everyone knew that it was impossible to apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds.

The Griffindors erupted into another bout of laughter, all except Ron and Harry. "Hermione, come on, before a teacher comes." Harry pleaded. "He's not worth it. Come on." But Hermione wouldn't budge, she was on a roll and nothing or no one was going to stop her. "What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got your tongue. Or is it Hippogriff embarrassed you. I mean we all saw the wet patch Malfoy, kinda hard to miss you know, piss stains in the grass. 'I'm dying…It's killed me!'" shouted Hermione mimicking Malfoy the day he had been stupid enough to insult a Hippogriff.

Malfoy was lost for words. "I'll…I'll have your…your head for this Granger."

"That's nice to know Malfoy. Put me right up there next to Buckbeak you weak and pathetic little mummy's boy!" Turning on her heel, Hermione strode down the corridor her ears ringing with anger. Malfoy, quickly followed by Crabbe and Goyle, disappeared into the passageway that led to the Slytherin common room, fuming at his embarrassment.

"What has gotten into her today?" Harry asked Ron, completely bewildered by Hermione's behaviour.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out, it has to be more than just Buckbeak. It has to be!"


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: No one is mine, blah!!! blah!!!

Malfoy, once in the common room, shed himself of his bodyguards and went to lie on his bed. She did this to him every time they met, got under his skin, stuck in his head. Her words kept circling around in his head. "Who the hell does she think she is?" He asked the empty room, as he got up to pace the wide length of floor. "Stupid Mudblood! I'll have her head for this!" As he continued to pace Malfoy knew that they were just words, he would do nothing about what she had done to him. Because what he was doing to her was far worse than anything that she could ever hope to do to him. They both acted tough but he knew the truth, he knew what was going to happen. The risks that they would be taking trying to get to one another, but he was prepared, for better or worse he was going to get her for that day.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda! U have heard it all before.

Next day Hermione went down to the great hall to the cheers and whistles from not only the Griffindor table, but that of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Obviously news of her little out burst had circulated around quite quickly. Slytherin sat quietly staring or rather glaring at her, unimpressed with the attention that the Mudblood was getting. "I oughta go over there and knock her block off." Said Pansy Parkinson.

"What would that prove?" sneered Malfoy. 

"I dunno, that she's not the only one who can throw cheap shots."

"Leave her to me. I have something planned that she wont forget for a long time." A reasurring smile spread across his face.

"Oooh what is it?"

"You'll see. All in good time…but you'll see, everyone will.

"I can't wait!" said Pansy with an evil grin. "Your day will come Granger."

"Sooner than she thinks." Said Malfoy glaring at the Griffindor table. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!

A/N: A few days have past since Hermione's little outburst. 

"Careful Malfoy, don't want to get too close she might bite you next." Pansy Parkinson. She had been waiting for days for Malfoy to get revenge on Hermione and he had done nothing. Not a thing, just sat and stared at her in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and any other class of his that she was in. Pansy was getting impatient and angry, with Malfoy and Hermione. He had the perfect opportunity; she was standing right there with the Weasel. 

"Shut up Pansy." Malfoy snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You haven't done anything to her, normally by now she would have no hair, or smell of dung. You haven't done anything!" Pansy began to whine.

"I told you, Pansy, her time will come. I will have her!"

"REALLY?!?!?" Pansy squealed.

"Yeah, really." Malfoy had lost all interest in the conversation.

"Malfoy?"

"WHAT?" 

"Don't shout at me. I just wanted to tell you something. But it doesn't matter now!" With a tear in her eye she walked away from Malfoy, he didn't even notice. Hermione began towards him; turning quickly he walked away, heading towards and empty classroom. He quickened his pace, but she continued to follow. Finding an empty classroom, Malfoy slipped inside, outside he could hear her footsteps getting closer and closer. He hid as best he could behind the door.

Outside the footsteps had stopped, slowly the door began to creak open. Hermione's head popped around the door. "Malfoy?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room, slamming the door behind her, pinning her to it. "Looking for me?"

Not waiting for an answer he lowered his head, level to hers and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away, giving him another slap across the cheek. "What gives you the right, Malfoy? Huh?"

He pinned her arms to the door. "That is twice in a week that you have done that."

"That is twice that you have deserved it! Let me go!" She ordered through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" He sneered. "You'll tell?"

"Let me go!" She looked up into his face, into his eyes. He saw the distant shadow of fear in hers, a look that he had seen all to often. He let her arms go. "Fine!"

He moved away from the door, running his hands through his hair. "Fine!" He repeated as he paced the room. Hermione didn't move from the door, she just watched as he paced back and forth continually running his hands through his hair. "I should never have agreed to this," she said reaching for the door handle, "it was a mistake to come here." Opening the door she went to leave.

"Come back in and close the door."

"I'm going Malfoy. I have to…to meet…"

"You're lying." He said turning his head towards her, staring her in the eye. Come in and close the door, please?" She did as he asked.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You're angry with me." He sat on a desk.

"Gee what gave you that idea?" She spat sarcastically. 

"That stuff I said…about Hagrid."

"I don't want to speak about it." Again she turned to leave. 

"We need to talk."

"I can't! This is too much, Malfoy. Do you know how much I have risked?"

"The same as me, less than me. Can you imagine the look on my fathers face, the things he would say if his only son, his heir told him that he was in love with a mudblood." 

"Don't you dare call me that!" Hermione raged. "How dare you? I have risked just as much as you have Draco! My friends are as close as my family, they are all that I have and you keep going around insulting everyone that I love. What you are doing to Hagrid, to Buckbeak, it is tearing me up inside. I feel like I am betraying them, I am betraying them." A single tear fell from her eyes, angry at herself she wiped it away.

"So you would rather betray your heart than your friends?" He crossed the room in a few strides, his tall body moving easily between the desks. "We can't give up Hermione, we haven't done anything wrong except discover our feelings for one another." He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears that had begun to fall.

"We can't do this anymore. Please understand?" She swiped his hand away from her. "It is over." Opening the door she looked back at him. Malfoy had sank down onto a desk, his head resting in his hands. "I'm sorry!" 

"I'm not giving up you know? I wont give you up that easily."

"You have no choice." Closing the door Hermione ran down the corridor, heading for the Griffindor common room. She flew up the stairs, screamed the password at the Fat Lady, ran through the common room straight up to her room where she flung herself on her bed, the tears falling steadily down her face. 

It had needed to be done and now that it had been she felt terrible. It is for the best, she tried to convince herself, but it did nothing to relieve her of the pain she felt in her heart, she just cried even harder. 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine!!!!!

After Hermione had left, Malfoy continued to sit with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She had chosen her friends over him. Potter and Weasley over him! He tried to channel his hurt into anger, but his feelings for her were to strong, he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her.

"Oh my god!" Pansy Parkinson came bursting into the room. "What did you say to her? Whatever it was it must have been priceless. I wish I could have seen her face. So, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Malfoy said heading for the door. "We just shared a few home truths. Guess the mudblood couldn't take what I had to say."

"This is great. Wait until I tell every one."

Malfoy left without saying another word. Let Pansy tell whoever she wanted, whatever she thought had gone on. Nothing Pansy or even Hermione said could hurt him anymore…but he could hurt them…a lot. 

Just you wait Hermione, I haven't got my revenge yet, but just you wait! As he walked down the corridor a smile spread across his face, the old Malfoy had returned. If she wanted things to go back to the way they had been before, he was going to make her life a living hell. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: only the story concept is mine, none of the characters are mine.

A/N: These chapters are really short I know and I doubt they will get any longer as I 

continue but I don't really know yet.

Hermione stayed in her room all day, snapping at everyone who came in to see her, especially Harry and Ron, but still they kept on coming in and out every hour to make sure that she was okay. Lunch, dinner, she missed them all saying that she wasn't hungry and that she just wanted to be left alone, but they could tell that there was something wrong with her.

"It's Malfoy!" Ron said with disgust. "Has to be."

"Well she doesn't want to talk about it so lets just leave her alone, she will talk to us when she is ready."

"Do you really think so Harry? "You know what she's like, she's stubborn that one."

"She just needs some time. If she doesn't speak to us this time, leave it till tomorrow."

"'Tever you say."

Down in the common room the clock chimed eight and once again they were standing outside of Hermione's door. Harry knocked on the door. No reply from within, so they went in, they knew she was there alone anyway.

"Hermione?"

The room was clouded with darkness, and the drapes around Herminoe's bed were closed. "Hermione it's just us." Ron said softly.

"Go away, please just leave me alone?" Came a quiet voice from within the curtains.

"We brought you some food, thought you might be hungry." Harry said with equal quietness. 

"I'm not, please just go away. I'll be fine tomorrow. But please go, I'm tired."

"Okay. But if you need us you know where we are."

"Thanks."

"We will just leave your food on the floor by your bed."

Hermione made no reply, so they left. 

As they made their way down the spiral staircase, they said nothing, but they were both thinking the same thing. Or rather, the same name, Malfoy. 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, only the plot is so ;op

Hermione lay, still fully clothes, in the dark confines of her bed, unseen tear streaks stained her face, her blood shot eyes still producing large drops that rolled silently. Her head lay at the foot of the bed, resting on her arms. The clock in the common room once again chimed the hour, telling her that it was one in the morning. 

The soft breathing of the other Griffindor's in the room could be heard through the curtains of their beds, all sleeping soundly. Wide-awake she decided to go and sit in the common room; at least there she could be on her own. Slipping silently from her bed, she walked out of the room and made her way to the common room.

As she entered the room, Hermione suddenly felt very claustrophobic so she kept walking, straight out of the hole covered by the painting of the fat lady, along the corridor, down the stairs, and out the old front door. If she was caught she would be in a lot of trouble but she didn't care, she needed some fresh air. The castle was too closed in for her, even though it was full of empty rooms and large spaces, she felt unable to escape, and she desperately needed to escape. Walking in the grounds made her feel free from the burdens of her heart. For the first time that day she felt free, as free as the stars in the sky. 

"I did what I had to." She told herself aloud. "I know I did."

"Hermione?" Spinning around, Hermione came face to face with Hagrid. "What you doin' out at this time oh night?"

"I, uh, I wasn't feeling to good. I needed some fresh air."

"Come on, I'll take you back up before you get into trouble."

"No!" Hermione lowered her head, the tears starting all over again. "Not yet, please?"

"It's late, you ain't even supposed to be out here."

Pushing her tears away, Hermione looked at him. "I know but I can't go back inside not yet, just a few more minutes."

"What's the matter? You can tell me, you know you can."

"I can't speak about it just yet Hagrid. You wouldn't understand."

"Just know that I'm here if you need a friend."

"Thanks Hagrid." He squeezed her shoulder as he walked away. "That's all I need, another friend."

"Hermione? Go on inside, before you get into trouble."

She just nodded, turning towards the castle. She stood looking at it, not moving forward or back. She could just keep walking, straight out the gates; just keep going and not look back, but why should she? Give up everything else that she loved, she had already given up on so much could she bear to loose anything else?


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: No characters are mine!

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Malfoy were still the talk of the school, her for slapping him, and him for getting some unknown one up on her. Hermione walked into the room, her head held high. Everyone cloud see the black marks under her eyes, and the blood shot red that infected them, but no one said anything, not even the Slytherin table who were always ready to throw verbal abuse at the members of the other houses. Malfoy, who was already sitting at the house table, kept his head down as she passed him. There was a time and a place for revenge, and breakfast was not that place, or the time, he needed everyone to be wide away when he got his revenge. Plus he needed no teachers to be present. He wanted to ruin Hermione, not himself and by humiliating her now he would be doing himself a dis-service. 

Hermione sat down at the table away from everyone else. She just sat there with her head down, not touching any of the food that lay before her. Ron and Harry made their way over to her, she had to speak to them at some point. As they reached her she got up and left.

"Hermione?" Harry shouted after her.

"Not now Harry." She called without looking back at him. Not ever! She thought.

Hermione left the great hall, rushing out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. Banging loudly and frantically she almost knocked his door down, but she had no one else to talk to, Hagrid would understand, he had to.


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: not my characters, just my story.

Hagrid rushed to the door, something had to be wrong for someone to be knocking like that. "I'm jus' comin'. Hold your horses I'm jus' comin'"

Hagrid opened the door to find Hermione standing there with tears streaming down her face yet again. "Come in. Crikey girl! Come on in."

"I need to talk to someone." She said through her tears.

"Aye, I can see tha'" He ushered her into his cabin, Fang came rushing over, placing his large head in her lap when she sat down. "Tea?" Hagrid asked watching her closely.

"No thank you, Hagrid." Hermione wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. 

"Here." Hagrid passed her a large tissue. "What's up with you Hermione? Somethin' happened to you yesterday."

"I know and I thought that I could get over it, work it out myself, but I can't."

"Then why didn' you go to Harry and Ron?"

"They wouldn't understand Hagrid. I'm not even sure if you will but I have to speak to someone."

Outside the bell for first period rang. Hermione sat up ram-rod straight, a look of fear on her face.

"You jus' stay here. I'll go speak to Professor Dumbledor for you. You jus' stay were you are an' I'll be righ' back."

Hagrid left her in the cabin alone with her tears. She knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. How could someone like Malfoy have meant so much to her? He was a foul and unfeeling creature, he had proved that when he didn't go after her, he just let her walk away. Fang nuzzled her hand looking at her with his large brown eyes. Hermione threw her arms around his head, crying on the shoulder of the large dog. She was still crying when Hagrid returned fifteen minutes later.

"I spoke with Dumbeldor an' he says you can make up your classes later."

Hermione said nothing, just nodded her head as she let go of the dog. 

"Are you goin' to tell me what has made you so upset."

"Hagrid I'm sorry, I didn't want to burden anyone with this but I can't keep it to myself anymore."

"An' you shouldn' have to. You know you can tell me anythin' Hermione. Anything that has you feelin' like this needs to be talked about."

"I know but it's hard. No one will understand, you wont understand."

"Try me."

"I…I don't know where to start. I, uh, it's Malfoy."

"I should a known." Hagrid shouted angrily.

"It's not what you think. Please just listen."

"Okay. Sorry."

"I broke up with him."

"I don' understand." He looked at her as if he were trying to piece things together.

"I'm in love with him Hagrid. We were going out and…and…"

"I don' think I wan' to hear anymore Hermione."

"Hagrid please? I have no one else to turn to."

Hagrid said nothing as he sat staring into his large hands. He couldn't face her now that he knew what had been bothering her. He wished she had never told him.

"I should of known."

Hermione stood up, heading for the door. Hermione ran from the cabin, tears once again welling in her eyes. Hagrid called after her, but she just kept on running, ignoring the pleas that boomed around the castle grounds. 

How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't of even tried to tell anyone, now Hagrid knew and whether or not he would tell Harry and Ron she didn't know but what did it matter the damage was now done. As she ran, Hermione thought back to her life the day that she had been forced towards Malfoy, a day that she wished had never happened. The day that all of her problems began.


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

****

THREEE MONTHS EARLIER

Malfoy sat in the back of the class whispering, as usual, with Crabbe and Goyle. They were no doubt hatching some new scheme to humiliate Harry or Ron or Hermione but from passed experience it was known that all attempts to get one over on the three Gryffindor students were a waste of time as the plans always backfired on them. However, this did not deter them, they would forever be hatching plans to humiliate and annoy, just as Harry and his friends would ignore them and still manage to foil their plans. But things were going to change for the six of them.

"As some of you might know, there have been a number of bitter rivalries between students from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said. "As a result it has been decided by the House Leaders that there will be an end to all of this nonsense between these two houses and as of now you will be seated one Slytherin with one Gryffindor."

The class room erupted into a large groan and moan, many people shouting over their friends and foes, trying to get across the impression that the new plan than the teachers had come up with was completely bogus and heinous. The cries of disdain were quickly shot down.

"Complain all you want, but as of tomorrow you will all be separated from one another and paired with a member of the opposite house, whether you like it or not." McGonagall's voice was firm and authoritative, as it was usually, but there was also a note of anger and annoyance within her words. It appeared that the teachers liked this new plan about as much as the students did. However, the behaviour of the two houses towards each other was becoming increasing more violent and vindictive that something had to be done. "Tomorrow morning you are advised to check the notice boards within the Great Hall, they will tell you who your partner will be for the next month."

"A month!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that Miss Granger?"

"Yes I do, Professor. We will be lucky to last one day, never mind thirty of them. Surely the best answer to this problem would be to let us work it out ourselves." Many of the students around her nodded in agreement, anything that meant that they did not have to suffer the consequences of having to be around a member of the opposite house.

"I'm sure that would be. However, that has been the case for many years, allowing students to work it out themselves, and relations between these two houses have grown steadily worse. Slytherin may not get on with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but their behaviour towards each other is civil compared to that of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now this is our choice and you will all obey it, or you will no longer be a participant of this school. Have I made myself clear?" 

A mutter of agreement ran through the classroom, there was nothing that anyone could do but follow the orders of the teachers. As of the next day every member of the transfiguration class would have their lives turned upside down and thrown into chaos, but none more so than Malfoy and Hermione.


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, only the plot is mine so please be kind

Malfoy's version of things as Hermione enters the great hall, before she goes to speak to Hagrid.

Malfoy looked over at her, how could he not? His heart ached for her, but he was determined not to play the nice guy anymore. He had done that and now look what had happened, she had given him up for the sake of her friends.

He watched as she entered the hall, doing his best, which was very good, at not looking at her, yet still seeing her. He watched her sit separate from everyone and then get up and leave when they came close to her. Her decision was harder on her than he thought it had been, but his mind was made up, he would get his revenge on her and hurt her in the biggest way possible. He would hurt her more than she had ever hurt him, right in front of all of her friends. She would pay for making him feel like a fool.

As Hermione left the hall, Malfoy rose from the table and followed her. Now was not the time to humiliate, but it was the time to try and question her actions, her reasons, her desires, anything and everything that had to do with him and her he wanted to know. 

As she hurried across the large marble floor, his footsteps echoed behind her, he wanted answers. Hermione had hardly stepped one foot out of the castle when he had her pinned against a wall. One hand around her wrists while the other held her across the throat, and try as she might she had no way of throwing him off of her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, his voice more strained than usual when he was speaking to her.

"Let me go Draco. Please I can't go through this conversation again."

"You tore my world apart Hermione. Do you expect me to walk away so easily?"

"Yes!" That one word was spoken with such conviction that Malfoy took a step backwards. He let her go, standing a bit away from her. 

"There was a time that I loved you, that I would of died for you, but our love was a sham!" His voice was full of venom. "Now you can go to hell. No one treats a Malfoy the way you did and gets away with it."

Completely letting her go, Malfoy walked away, an evil smile of triumph on his face. He turned back, glaring at her from the castle doorway. "You thought that you could play me for a fool, you were wrong, way wrong!"

Hermione ran from the castle, her footsteps beating loudly in his head. Why couldn't she just give in to him, everyone else did. But she was being stubborn; he could not push her around and expect her to fall at his feet ready to obey his every command. That was what he most liked about her, the fact that she stood up for herself. How they got together was still a mystery to him. The how and the why were driving him crazy. How was it that they had gotten together? Why was it that Hermione meant more to him than anyone else had ever done? These questions were driving him around the bend, but he had one small note of satisfaction, the fact that Hermione still had to pay for making him feel the way that he did. As of that moment their relationship seemed to be back like it always was…just like old times.


	12. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: Not my characters!!!

A/N: The Gryffindor and Slytherin students find out who their partners are!!! I know that this chapter will be predictable, even from this one line summary but it is needed to show how they came to be together.

And the chapters will become longer very soon, I hope! I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment so once I have more time they will be longer…promise.

"OH HELL NO!" Hermione shouted as she looked up at the notice board.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked from behind Hermione.

"Malfoy? You paired me off with Malfoy." Shock and disbelief filled her words as she almost shouted at her professor.

"It was done in a most diplomatic way Miss Granger."

"How? By picking names out of a hat?" Her voice was rising again.

"Yes as a matter of fact. But how it was done is not a matter of your concern. All you should worry about is scheduling a timetable with Mr Malfoy. That way you will not interrupt each other at most inconvenient times."

Professor McGonagall walked away with an air of disgust. It was her belief that Hermione had been out of line, but she did not agree with the spell being used on her students so she was able to place the behaviour of Miss Granger in the deepest recesses of her mind. 

Hermione moved from the notice board, heading toward the Gryffindor table, then thought better of it, she was no longer hungry. The news of being paired off with that piece of Slytherin scum had turned her stomach. As she headed passed the table she heard Ron and Harry complaining about their Slytherin partners. But it was Malfoy who she heard above all the other complaints.

"Can you believe it? This is ridiculous…wait until my parents find out! They wont like this is the slightest. Me, paired off with that…that…"

"That what, Malfoy?" Hermione interjected before Malfoy could finish his sentence.

"YOU! You did this didn't you?" Malfoy accused.

"Yes, so I did!" Hermione said in her most sarcastic manner. "I went out of my way to be paired off with you because you are just such a stud muffin you are. 

Considering that there is nothing of you except skin, bone and bad body odour."

Hermione stormed from the hall, an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor table following her, a sound that had been following her more and more often when she left the hall. A sound that usually followed her when she had shot Malfoy down in some low form of sarcasm or wit that was too advanced for him to comprehend. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: Not my characters!!!

A/N: K, this chapter should be explaining how and why Hermione and Malfoy got together, but don't quote me on that!

Hermione sat in the library studying as per usual. The table at which she sat was covered with books that contained many spells and incantations. The extremely large book that happened to be sitting in front of her was opened at a page of spells that were used in the practise of dark magic. She had been engrossed in that book for hours, researching the use of such spells for an essay that was for the defence against the dark arts, a subject that she had a high appreciation. The particular book that she had in front of her contained the deadliest spells known in the wizarding world, spells that if used got you a one way trip to Azkaban. 

She was flicking through the pages when a shadow covered the table. As she looked up, the book was slammed shut and taken from the table. 

"What the hell are you playing at?" Hermione shouted, turning to see Malfoy standing by her chair.

"I need this book." Malfoy drawled, a one sided grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not finished with it, give it back."

"You have plenty of other books! Use them!"

"Give it back Malfoy!"

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Maybe I'll take a leaf out of your book and tell daddy." Hermione mocked, anger filling her entire being. "Now give me the damn book back."

"Look! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I don't study, I don't work in the library and I don't do bonding with Gryffindor know-it-alls. All I want to do is sit anywhere that isn't near you, but seen as I can't do that, it looks like I'm going to have to study and I need this book."

"Like hell you do!" Hermione shouted, grabbing the book from his hands. "The spell says that we have to stick together, not work together, or speak with each other, so fuck off!" 

"Oooh! Temper, temper!" Malfoy mocked as he walked away…without the book. Grumpily he plonked himself into a chair over at the other side of the library. "This is so boring." He huffed quietly to himself. 

"Here." Hermione now stood over him, she placed the book down on the table then walked away, not saying another word to him.

"Thanks." 

Hermione turned around receiving a small smile from Malfoy. "Not a problem." She smiled back, a fake, yet friendly, smile. 

Day one was almost over, only another thirty to go; maybe they could come to tolerate one another. Hermione found it very unlikely, however, Malfoy was looking forward to it. The amount of fun he could have with that one, taunting and teasing, getting the ultimate revenge that anyone had ever gotten on their enemy, and he had perfect access through the pathetic mud blood, things couldn't have worked out better. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!!!

Hermione continued to run. She had been running for what seemed like hours. Running as fast as she could. She didn't matter where and the grounds were that expansive that it didn't really matter where she went, she just had to keep running. She was exhausted, not only physically but mentally. So many thoughts and feelings had run through her system that her pain rather than her energy, an area that was severely lacking, as she hadn't eaten in days, now fuelled her on. She had given up the one person that she loved above all else, for the sake of her friends, and they didn't understand, or want to know the sacrifice that she had made. 

Hermione stopped running to catch her breath, and found herself standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. All she had to do was enter into the forest and she could disappear forever. So many people had disappeared in there before, why not her? Tear streaks stained her face, her eyes were blood shot and sore and her chest was burning insanely. Disappearing in the forest sounded like a good idea to her.

Looking around her, staring back at the castle, forward into the forest, Hermione made up her mind. Slowly stepping up to the edge of the trees Hermione held her breath. Just a few more steps and she could disappear…forever. 

She held on to the trunk of the first tree in the forest steadying herself for the next step. Her mind was that set on entering that she did not hear the footsteps coming up behind her. She was on her way in, when…

"HERMIONE!"

Spinning around Hermione screamed…then passed out, falling to the grassy floor.

When Hermione finally forced herself awake, she was lying in one of the beds in the hospital wing. It was dark outside of the large windows that faced her bed, but the darkness was broken by the few rays of moonlight that forced their way through the clouds that had gathered over the castle. 

A large shadow skulked in the corner of the room, a shadow that moved as she sat up in the rather uncomfortable bed. "Hermione?" The shadow asked quietly. 

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah, 'tis me." One of his large hands was rubbing the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous. "Yeh gave us a real scare."

"Why are you here, Hagrid? You made it painfully obvious before that…"

"Aye, and I was a fool. Yeh mean more to me than to let that come between us." He sat on the chair by her bed, his eyes focused on an unseen spot on the floor.

"Oh, Hagrid!" For the first time in days Hermione smiled. She reached down placing her hand onto his. He took it in his, engulfing the delicate and insignificant hand in his large hands. "I thought that you would never want to see me again."

"Don' be stupid. I was jus' upset. It was a shock, you and…well…um…him! 'Specially with everythin' tha' is happenin' with Buckbeak. For the firs' time I was disappointed in yeh. But then I realised that it wasn' done on purpose."

"Of course it wasn't. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, Hagrid you have to believe me. I really didn't. I thought I could handle it, but all the sneaking around and the lies, they got too much for me to handle, and the way he was treating my friends, you most of all, it tore me up inside." As she spoke, finally able to say all the things that she had kept inside for so long, Hermione her words became rushed, her voice rising high and higher, louder and louder.

"Shh, Hermione, you can talk about it tomorrow, but get some rest now. Yeh've exhausted yoursel', get some rest." Hagrid stood, forcing Hermione to lie back down. 

"Thanks Hagrid."

"For what?"

"Stopping me from going into the Forest."

"Any friend wouldda done it. Get some rest now."

"Will you stay with me…just until I'm asleep?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hagrid sat back down, Hermione's hand in his once again. It was not long before she was sleeping, her breathing relaxed and steady. Hagrid sat a while longer, watching her, wondering how she had gotten herself all mixed up over a waste of space like Draco Malfoy. Once he was sure that she was truly asleep, he slipped out of the room, thoughts of wonder and disbelief still running through his mind. 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine!!!

A/N: The chapters so far have been rather short so I'm going to try and make them a bit longer from this chapter onwards. I should be studying for my exams right now but that is just so boring, Geography is not my favourite subject and right now it is driving me round the bend so if I fail its my own fault for writing this and not studying enough. ;o) 

Fully dressed and ready to face the world, Hermione looked around the hospital room that she was in, her back to the door. This was the one room that had been her sanctuary, but it had been for such a short while. Now she had to go back to classes, to constant questions from her friends and the one thing that hurt her most, constant digs from Malfoy. Se had no idea why she loved him, but she did and the way he was treating her just tore her in two.

She wanted to be with him but they were two completely different people. It worked for a short time, but theirs was not to be a long-term relationship, there was too much at stake for them to risk it. She would loose all of her friends and he would loose his family, a no win situation for all. "It wont hurt forever." She told herself for what seemed the hundredth time.

"What won't?" 

Tears sprang to her eyes. "What do you want Draco?"

"Look at me and ask that."

"I can't."

"Why are you doing this to yourself Hermione? Why deny yourself the one thing that you truly want?" Malfoy came up behind her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, his body pressed against hers. Hermione tensed her every muscle, her heart filled with emotions that she couldn't begin to express in words. Being held in his arms felt so right, so natural, but she had to curb her emotions, she wanted him more than anything, but he was not to be hers. They could never go back to the way they were. A relationship bathed in secrecy was not something that she wanted and that was the only type that they could have.

"Can you? How do you know what I truly want Draco?" Having forced back her tears, Hermione faced him. His arms were still wrapped around her; her head was tilted back as she spoke. Her eyes searching his cold blue eyes for any indication of kindness, finding none she pulled away from him. "I told you what I wanted days ago, Draco."

"Ah, yes." He smiled at her, but there was no warmth in it. "You told me that you wanted to break up with me, and look what has happened since then. You haven't eaten, you have barely slept, and you were going to try and disappear into the Forbidden Forest."

"How do you know about that?" Fear filled her, what if he told someone?

"Never you mind how I know, but I do."

"Please Draco, please don't tell anyone." She asked desperately.

"Who could I possibly tell?" His words were filled with mockery and contempt. 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"For the same reason you are pulling away from me. You hurt me, now I am hurting you. I told you that I would not give up on our relationship as easily as you did."

"I gave up nothing easily. I am hurting myself as well, Draco. Like you said, I haven't eaten or slept since I made the decision that my friends were more important to me than a relationship with a cold and uncaring person like you. You hurt them on purpose, revelling in the pain that it put me through. What kind of relationship is that? Huh? You hurt me on purpose because it made you feel good, it made you feel like you were in control. Well you're not in control of me anymore Draco."

Her words had hit a place deep within. The pain that her words caused was not shown on the outside, but inside Malfoy was beginning to understand, he was beginning to see that she was right. But he would not let her see that she was right, holding the look of contempt on his face Malfoy pushed himself away from her.

"You are the only person that I have ever loved Hermione…"

"You don't even know what love is."

"I know what it is." Anger flashed in his eyes. "But it was wasted on the wrong person. I know now that we should all stick to our own kind. Pure-blood and Mudblood, don't mix well, you have taught me that."

When Hermione said nothing in return, he turned to leave, placing a blood red rose at the foot of her bed. "We could of worked Hermione. If you would only try." Not waiting for an answer, something that he did not want from her anyway, Malfoy walked quickly to the door, anger bubbling inside of him. Slamming his hands on the door, he pushed with all of his might, the door rebounding as he stormed down the corridor.

Hermione listened to the click of his shoes, as he walked quickly down the corridor, until she could hear them no more.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Anger and hatred filled her head, he always had to have the last word. Propped against the wall, trying to steady legs that had turned to jelly, she slammed her fist against the wall with a single scream of anger. God I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Resting her head on the wall by her hand, Hermione could see the rose from the corner of her eye.

"Thought you could buy me with a stupid flower?"

Picking up the rose, she looked at it, looked through it. "Asshole!" Hermione threw the rose across the room, as it hit the floor it shattered, petals falling everywhere. Grabbing her bag she stormed to the door, leaving the fallen petals strewn on the marble floor. Pushing the door open she stopped just before setting foot outside of her sanctuary. If she left the petals people would know she had been visited by someone, more importantly, Harry and Ron would know. Not wanting anyone to know about Malfoy's visit, Hermione returned to the room, throwing her bag on the bed she had occupied she began to pick up the petals, her hand becoming a pile of blood as she did. The pile grew and grew, until there were only a few petals to get. As she gathered the last of the petals, Hermione saw a shimmer in her hand, a glittering of something…gold. She dropped the petals as she saw what it was, littering the ground at her feet in a river of blood.

Her fingers lightly traced the line of the thin gold a chain. A locket on the chain was inscribed with her name, a message was written on the back, simple and to the point.

For all the pain

I cause you, 

I'm sorry

xxx

"Hermione!"

Turning toward the voice, Hermione saw Harry and Ron staring at her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked breathlessly. "No one would tell us anything, just that you were in the hospital."

Smiling weakly she said, "I'm fine. Just burned myself out from all the extra course I've taken." Her hand closed tightly around the locket, hiding it from view.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Lets get to class."

Hermione left the hospital wing, grabbing her bag as she did, leaving her friends staring blankly after her. He always had to have the last word! Ron and Harry stood silently looking at the door, at their feet a pile of red petals, destroyed. Just like Hermione's relationship with Malfoy now was, now and forever.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: no characters are mine!!!

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione heard her voice being called, she tried to look around but she couldn't, she couldn't see who had called her, she knew the voice but couldn't place it.  The voice was so distant, so faded.  If they want me so badly, she thought, they can come and get me!

"Miss Granger!"

Sod off!  I'm sleeping!  Oh god!

Hermione bolted up in her chair.  She had fallen asleep…again.  Third class that day.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Granger, in the land of the living.  I had no idea that you found my class so dull and uninteresting."  McGonagall stood in front of her, wand in her hand.  She didn't even let Hermione wake up properly, she just carried on with her lecture.  "There is a place and a time for rest, and neither of them are in my class room, do you understand?"  Not waiting for an answer she carried on.  "Now I understand that you have been unwell, but if you are still ill…"

"I'm fine!"  Hermione said, annoyance beginning to bubble.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME WHEN I AM TALKING!"  Professor McGonagall boomed down on Hermione.

That was the last straw.  "You are always talking, you never shut up!"  Ooops!  She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Miss Granger!"  McGonagall's mouth dropped open.  "Of all the people…I am very disappointed…"  She couldn't find the words, so she returned to her desk, the class sitting in a stunned silence.  Hermione had never spoken out against a teacher, not like that at least.

Hermione hung her head.  Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?  

"Ten points shall be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Granger…and detention, just for you."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Anger flashed behind McGonagall's glasses.

At the back of the class Malfoy stood up, every head except Hermione's turned to look at him.

"I asked why 'Miss Granger' is getting detention?  She is only telling the truth."

"Sit down Mr Malfoy before I give you detention."

"Oh now we wouldn't want that would we!"  Malfoy mocked

"Fine! If that is the way you want it, you shall be serving your detention with Miss Granger.  Now sit down!"

*   *   *   *   *

As the Slytherin and Gryffindor students filed out of the class, Hermione and Malfoy were called back by Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Hermione," Proffesor McGonagall gie Malfoy a side ways glance."  But I advise that you rethink your behaviour and attitude because if you continue in this manner you will be out of this school quicker than you can cast a simple door opening spell."

Hermione hung her head in shame, unable to look her teacher in the face.

"And as for you Mr Malfoy, I have no need to ask you what you hoped to accomplish by your little addition to Miss Granger's outburst, but I can tell you this, you have both earned a detention with Hagrid."

"What?" Hermione and Malfoy asked together, Hermione looking up long enough for Professor McGonagall to see the apprehension on her face.

"I have no idea what Hagrid has in store for you, but your detention will be carried out tonight.  After all of your classes are finished you will report to Hagrid's hut, do you understand?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"Fine!"

"Now get out of my sight, both of you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine

After her last class Hermione began to make her way down to Hagrid's hut.  Harry and Ron had taken her bag and books back to the common room for her in case Hagrid had another journey into the Forbidden forest planned, which Hermione knew for a fact he wouldn't.  Ron had been less than happy about leaving her alone with Malfoy, how little he knew.

"We can come down with the invisibility cloak, just to keep an eye on that slime bag."

"I'll be fine Ron, Hagrid is there, and if he gets to close I have Fang."  But the look on Ron's face was still not a happy one.

"I don't trust him Hermione, just be careful, he might leave you in the forest as bait for some flesh eating…thing!"

"Thanks for the mental images Ron, and your concern, but I can handle myself."  And with that she had left him to go to detention.

Hermione walked slowly towards Hagrid's, her apprehension growing with each step, why did Malfoy have to do that?  Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  Many thoughts ran through her head, and before she knew it she was standing at the door knocking.  As the door opened, Hermione went to greet Hagrid, but the greeting stuck in her throat, substituted by a strangled squeak.

"Not the kind of welcoming I was expecting but never mind" 

"Draco…I, uh…"

"Don't sound so surprised.  This is detention you know."

Hermione stood in the open doorway staring into the open space of Hagrid's home, her heart pounding and her stomach churning.  She couldn't go in, not while 'he' was there, she had to get away.  Backing away from the door she continued to stare into the hut, at Draco.  He stood in the doorway watching the emotions that crossed her face, a vacant expression plastered across his face, his stomach churned.  "Hermione…" She had to get away…She backed as far away as she could without turning…She had to leave…

"Hermione, yeh not going' in?"

Spinning around she found Hagrid staring at her from the bottom of the few steps.  Tears were in her eyes as she stood there still as a statue.  "I…I…uh…please don't make me Hagrid. I can't go in there."

"Course yeh can."  A smile beamed from behind Hagrid's big bushy beard.  "I'm right here Hermione.  It'll be fine."

She shook her head furiously. 

"Yeh need to sort things out…with him!  Don' let him get to yeh lass, come on inside."

Taking her hand in his large grip, Hagrid led Hermione inside.  Malfoy sat at the table, Fang growling at him from the corner of the room.  Hermione sat down next to him.

"Righ' then!"  Hagrid said still standing.  "Detention.  You're detention is to sit here an' talk with each other."  Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"You can't be serious!"  Malfoy drawled.

 "Yep, I am.  Now for the passed few days yeh have both been acting very strange, now yeh are goin' to sit here an' work it all ou' whether yeh like it or not."

"Hagrid…please?"  Hermione pleaded.

"For how long?  You can't keep us here forever."  Malfoy said coolly.

"An' I don' intent to.  But yeh will sit here an talk till we come back, or I'll tell the Professor that your time in detention was not fulfilled up to my standard and I'll have yeh both back again until I can get yeh to talk to one another.  Righ', I'll leave yeh both to it.  Come on Fang."  

Hermione ran to the door, Hagrid and Fang standing at the bottom of the steps.  "Hagrid, you can't do this."

"It's detention, I choose wha' yeh do, an' this is it.  I expect you to speak to him Hermione, it will do yeh good, I promise."  Adding in a quieter voice that was meant for her only.  "We'll be right over there," he pointed to a small pen that held the Hippogriff Buckbeak.  "Yeh'll be fine.  Jus' talk to 'im."

Closing the door behind him, Hagrid left the hut, leaving Hermione alone with the one person she could do without.

"Are you really that scared of me?"  

Hermione turned away from the door, placing her back against it.  Tears were welling in her eyes still, though none broke free.  When was it going to stop?  She was exhausted from crying so much and she wasn't sure how much more she could take before breaking down entirely.  Maybe know was the time to be honest?

"Yes."  She whispered, hanging her head.  With her head bowed, Hermione failed to see the smile that spread over Malfoy's face.

"Why?"

"I don't know."  She laughed, a humourless laugh.  "I really don't know.  How can I love and fear someone so much, at the same time?"

Rising from the table, Malfoy crossed over to her, one arm going around her waist, the other around her shoulders.  He tried to pull her towards him, but her body was stiff as board.

"Don't do this!"

His mouth was by her ear as he continued to pull her closer.  "Do what?"

"Malfoy, please?"  Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Tell me why you are afraid of me."

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Please…"

He kissed her neck, tightly embracing her. 

"Why, Hermione?"

Pulling back slightly he saw the tears beginning to flow from her closed eyes.  He continued to kiss her, his lips tracing lines all over her face and neck, finally found their way to her lips.  "Tell me."  He whispered, before pulling her into a passionate embrace.  

Hermione lost all sense of reason as she lost herself in his kiss.  His power over her was so strong and she was too weak to fight it, she felt herself go limp in is arms.  No!  Her head was screaming in protest against the wants of her body, it had to stop; she had to stop.  Pulling her arms free from his tight grip she tried desperately to push him away, but he was still to strong for her.  Why did these situations have to keep repeating themselves?  They were stuck in a rut and it had to stop, she had to stop it.  Gathering up all of her strength Hermione pushed him away.  But she pushed him that bit too hard, he stumbled back, tumbling over one of Hagrid's large chairs as he went.  After a tumble and a roll he landed on his back on the floor.

"Oh my god!"  She rushed to his side.  "Are you okay?  I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."  Offering her hand she tried to pull him up, he stayed where he was.

"Yes you did!"  He said quietly.

"It was an accident.  You wouldn't let go."  

"So you pushed me, so it was meant."

"I…it was…"

"It's fine, Hermione."  

Her stuttering stopped.  Malfoy pushed himself into a sitting position.  

"What?"

"We were never meant to be, a Gryffindor and a Slytherine?  I just didn't want to let you go, I still don't, but you have shown me that this cant be, we can't be.  We can't tell our friends, I can't tell my family.  This isn't a relationship; there are too many secrets and lies being told for this to be a relationship.  Us being together is too much trouble and I don't think I can take it any more Hermione, I really don't."

"So its over?"  Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  She still loved Malfoy, she knew that she always would, but he was right, their relationship was more trouble than it was worth.  All they were doing was hurting each other and their friends.

"Yeah, it's over."

"I do love you Draco…"

"Don't!  Don't tell me that you love me Hermione.  I don't think I could handle it.  But I do want you to know this…" He hesitated.

"What?"

"I was going to tell my father about us…the day you broke up with me.  I was going to sacrifice everything I knew and loved to be with you.  That's how much you meant to me, and still do mean to me.  I just realised that I was doing you more harm than good by trying to keep you.  We don't belong with each other."

"I know.  Thank you Draco."

"Things will go back to normal now, you do know that?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less."  Hermione smiled, a true smile, the first real smile that she had shown in a while.

Malfoy, unsteadily, got to his feet.  As he walked to the door he turned to look at her in the way he had become accustomed to, a look that wouldn't be allowed again after he walked out of that door.  "You know, it's strange."

"What is?"  Hermione hadn't mover from her position on the floor.

"It took you sending me arse over tip to realise that we were making a mistake, I hope I've done the right thing."

"We have, trust me."

Not answering, he continued out the door and down the steps.  Hagrid soon filled the open doorway.  "Hermione?"

"Hagrid."

"Is everythin' alrigh'?"

"Yeah, finally it is."  Looking up into his friendly, concerned face, she smiled.  "It is!"  She whispered to herself.

"It's finished?"

"It's finished!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: k, sorry it took so long to complete but here it is finally finished. ;o) The end might not be liked by all as some people wanted them back together, but alas it was not meant to be, anyway, hope you enjoyed cos I have a few ideas for a sequel ;o) so fee back would be good please.  Flamers are welcome as it is nothing new for one of my stories to be torn apart, but just so you know flames will be used to light a bonfire for Bonfire night, which I missed cos I was in the pub, ;o( so I'll make my own, late as it is, but better late than never.  Anyway, later Terc xxx 


End file.
